A daughter of time
by A changing time
Summary: The doctor in an episode with Rose admits to having children, but what happened to his children? This is the story about his oldest daughter. stuck as a sixteen year old human with a pocket watch dreaming of planets and stars, what happens when he releases his daughter and the old gallifreyan timelord is no longer the last of his kind.


((**hey guys this story has been in my head a while and have been thinking of writing it for ages. I know there has been a lull in my story writing for a while and hopefully that will change, i hope you like this and please read and review it, your reviews help me to write more as i know that you actually like it, hope you enjoy it**)).

It was English and time always went by so slowly, if it had been a science subject or maths the time would have raced by, but no it was English, it could be an interesting subject but the teacher was like an abyss he just droned on and on until a black hole seemed to open up and swallow the entire class sending them to sleep. Romeo and Juliet was meant to be an enticing tale about two lovers taken before their time because of their love for each other, but this teacher just couldn't seem to make it interesting.

A quiet sigh seemed to escape someone at the back of the classroom, brown curly hair past her shoulders and beautiful blue eyes. Maria was average, not like the girls that slapped make up on themselves, she was pure. She kept herself to herself and would quietly slip past everyone. She did exceptionally well in science and maths but the other subjects she didn't bother about, they bored her. Who needed French in their everyday life? It wasn't like she would be travelling there any time soon. Another sigh graced her lips and watched the minutes on the clock tick by as her hands fumbled with her old pocket watch hanging by her neck. It was a family heir loom or so her mother told her, it was old and jammed nobody was able to open it but she swore to herself sometimes she could hear something from it, maybe a ticking sound late at night, she had never really stopped to think, it was just a thought in the back of her mind, but still she kept it close. There was something that made her keep it close, some force that told her to hang onto it and make it safe, but why would a pocket watch need to be safe?

Maria closed her eyes and opened them again to the sound of the bell; at least the next class would be more interesting. Physics the music of her heart. She loved it. To her it was one of the most interesting subjects, but unfortunately it always seemed to end so quickly but that could have been because fun was actually being had. She was sixteen but in science was working towards university standard, everything in science and maths just seemed to click and make sense to her, it was like she was born to know about the universe and how everything worked in it. Half the time she had a class to herself because nobody worked at her level but sometimes the teacher who taught her would have to bring in the pupils who had been naughty or were just idiots. It didn't faze her, Maria would watch out the corner or her eye as the teenager would watch her, watch as she got impossible answers right, it seemed to amaze them but then they would go on with their detention with hatred towards the person that had put them there, the fascination with watching the genius pass in time.

It wasn't lonely in her one person classes, she learned a lot more then she ever had done in a class of thirty to forty, the teacher being off didn't even seem to faze her, it was a lust for knowledge that kept her going, the more she fit inside her brain the happier she would be. School seemed to be a joy for her-well only the subjects that she liked-learning everything that she could, it was the happiest moments of her life. Her mother had said there was never a time that Maria wasn't learning, It was all the girl ever did and it scared people, she never switched off, the hunger for knowledge just seemed to keep going. The school had already said that in a couple of months it wouldn't have the resources to teach her due to the fact that her knowledge would surpass theirs and she would have to be kicked off to university. It didn't bother her; she was excited to say the least.

Maria's heart seemed to pump faster as her feet touched the part of hallway that would take her to the physics building, day dreaming was also part of her daily routine, she would dream of the stars and walking across distant planets, part of her wondered if it could be real and there were places like that, but she had never been able to figure it out. She knew of the alien attacks around the world but people had made them out to be hoaxes and her mind would make her so confused, but what if they weren't hoaxes? What if you could actually see the stars and all the planets? What if what if. Her mind would always go into over drive at that point and she would have to take a drink of water and lay down.

The building approached and she rushed further to the science block, a big building that was new and looked amazing, her hand touched the double doors and her heart became aloof. This was what she had been waiting all morning for. Her two hour lessons with Mrs Norman, the women was a short petite women quite beautiful with blonde shoulder length hair, the nicest women you could ever meet who had a brilliant background in physics. Although her time with her was numbered due to the women being pregnant. It didn't bother Maria due to the fact that her teacher had another five months with her and they would sort out a replacement nearer the time that Maria knew and liked.

The door to the room opened by the hands of Maria expecting to see her teacher but instead a man stood there, a man in a brown pin striped suit and glasses with plimsolls on. A massive grin staining his face.

"Ready for physics?"

A frown graced the features of Maria and her mind went into overdrive, what had happened to Mrs Norman? Why wasn't she here? Was something wrong with her? What was going on?

"Who are you and where is Mrs Norman?"

"Your teacher was rushed into the hospital, seemed to she lied about how many months pregnant she was"

A sad smile graced her lips, there was something odd about her teacher she knew that, how big she was for a start and how she held herself but the man still hadn't answered her question, she looked at the brown haired grinning man with expectation.

"Oh yeah, Im the Doctor nice to meet you"


End file.
